


Снежный фонарь

by WTF_Moomins_2018



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [2]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moomins_2018/pseuds/WTF_Moomins_2018
Summary: Морра мечтает о свете и тепле





	Снежный фонарь

Тихие снежинки, кружась, падали и падали на Муми-дален. Они скрипели под ногами, сжимаясь — а потом их новые сестры засыпали следы, и вскоре уже невозможно было разобрать, кто прошел по снегу...  
Морра обернулась. Да, вот это следы ее ног, а тонкие штрихи рядом — это следы ее длинных юбок. Снежинки лежали у Морры на плечах и на капюшоне, липли к ресницам и не таяли — так холодно было вокруг. А снег на земле был такой ослепительно белый, что даже под тяжестью полярной ночи не казался синим.  
И ни огонька вокруг.  
Гафса, и Филифьонка, и семейство Муми-троллей — все они спали, запершись в домах и натянув одеяла на самые носы. Некому было зажигать лампы, и приветливые окна не горели сквозь ночную тьму. Лишь однажды Морра заметила какой-то отблеск, белый и безжизенный — но то были всего лишь сверкающие одежды Ледяной Девы, и там, где она прошлась по земле, Морра нашла мертвое тельце какого-то зверька. Она положила его обратно в снег, зная, что по весне все растает и беднягу найдут. А может, и не найдут, и весенние ручьи унесут трупик в ручей, или в реку, или в море... Все будут радоваться теплу, не зная, что зима унесла чью-то жизнь.  
— Я люблю смотреть на снежинки, — сказала сама себе Морра. Голос у нее был пустым и глуховатым, холодным, как ночная тьма. — Какая разница, куда они потом исчезают?  
Внезапно слабый желтоватый блеск отвлек ее от воспоминаний.  
Морра напряглась. Да, это во дворе у Муми-троллей. Но разве они не дрыхнут?   
Она заторопилась к дому, но свет был не в доме, а поодаль. Из купальни вышло существо в полосатой курточке и шапчонке и остановилось. Морра осторожно присматривалась к существу. Оно что-то поправляло на земле — то был снежный фонарь, внутри которого горела свеча. А существо напевало под нос: «Я — Туу-Тикки, чую носом теплые ветры...» Голосок был тонким, девичьим.  
Так значит, ее зовут Туу-Тикки...  
Каждый год это существо складывало большой зимний костер, вокруг которого крутились все существа, не ложившиеся в спячку, и Морра тоже приходила — но сейчас до этого было еще далеко. Однако, по крайней мере, Туу-Тикки смастерила фонарь.  
Когда Туу-Тикки ушла, Морра подобралась к ее снежному фонарю и уселась сверху. Но фонарь развалился, а свеча погасла.  
Стоял жгучий мороз, но песенка о теплых ветрах почему-то взволновала Морру. В воздухе действительно каким-то образом чувствовалось близкое потепление, хотя объяснить это Морра бы не смогла. Прошло несколько долгих часов, прежде чем Туу-Тикки снова выбралась из купальни, надвигая свою шапчонку на нос и поплотнее запахивая курточку. Она была забавной, и Морре нравилось смотреть на нее.  
— Эх, — Туу-Тикки покачала головой и снова принялась строить снежный фонарь.  
На этот раз, затеплив свечу, она не ушла в купальню, наоборот — взяла удочку и отправилась удить рыбу подо льдом. Морра села перед фонарем и протянула к свету руки.  
Только сейчас она поняла, до чего замерзла. Она мерзла и летом, в самый разгар жары, и никогда ей не удавалось согреться. Маленькая свечка, конечно, не могла ей помочь, но ее свет, пробивавшийся сквозь отверстия снежного фонаря, давал иллюзию тепла и покоя.  
И вдруг послышалось скрипение снега — то возвращалась домой Туу-Тикки с уловом, и Морра поспешила уйти.  
Туу-Тикки, конечно, заметила ее следы. Но ничего не сказала.  
А потом она зажгла свет внутри купальни, и ее тень со взлохмаченными волосами и курносым носом металась на фоне окна — должно быть, Туу-Тикки что-то делала по дому и все напевала свою песенку про теплые ветры. А может быть, она знала и другие песни. Морре хотелось их послушать, но Туу-Тикки пела слишком тихо.  
Внезапно тень Туу-Тикки замерла у окна.  
С утра Туу-Тикки возилась в саду, складывая один снежный фонарь за другим. Второй, третий, четвертый... Она сделала пять фонарей и в каждый поставила свечу. Зажгла их и спряталась в купальне. Морра подождала, пока она выйдет и отправится по каким-то своим делам, а потом уселась между фонарями.  
Ни один из них, ни даже все они вместе не могли бы согреть ее.  
Этого не мог даже Большой зимний костер, даже солнце.  
Но Морра сидела среди фонарей, наслаждаясь их слабенькими огоньками, пока все они не догорели, а потом уныло побрела прочь.  
Конечно, можно было бы сесть на каждый из этих фонарей — тогда ей перепало бы немного тепла, только свечи бы сразу же после этого погасли... А Морре хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь зажег для нее огонь, который бы не гас.  
Ей хотелось бы, чтобы это сделала для нее Туу-Тикки.  
Но Туу-Тикки вернулась в свою купальню, зажгла свет в окнах и распевала про теплые ветра и про грохочущие лавины... А Морра брела вдаль, разрастаясь и становясь огромной, как сама полярная ночь.


End file.
